Five more nights at freddy's: old friends, new frienemies and a new en
by Sonnie Celanna
Summary: Six months after the events of sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddy's, the old pizzeria comes back with a vengeance
1. Chapter 1

Five more nights at freddy's: old friends, New Frienemies and a new enemy

Prologue

It was a nice sunny day in station square, where a baby blue house overlooked the rest of the city, inside the house, up in one of the three bedrooms, layed to figures moving slowly when when got up and revealed none other than the hero of mobius, sonic the hedgehog and he turned around to look at the other figure, a purple female bunny, wearing a red loose t-shirt and shorts. Sonic smiled at sight of the bunny, his girlfriend, Bonnie Bunny, sonic could remember quite vividly of the time he had travelled back to mobius with her and their two other friends.

*flashback*

Sonic and the others had just jumped through the portal to mobius and were now lying the ground when foxy the Fox had gotten up and spoke to sonic.

Foxy: ya did'na tell us we would be Landing on our backs.

Sonic: I genuinely forgot that these things were jerks.

At that moment, Chica chicken had decided to jump in on the conversation as she was confused to sonic saying he 'forgot' they were jerks.

Chica: what do you mean, 'forgot' they were jerks?

Sonic: you'll find out later. Come on, we better find the rest of the heroes

Foxy, Bonnie and Chica: okay.

And the four set of towards the town, and much to the Fox, chicken and bunnies surprise, sonic was suddenly swarmed by people, but their was one who looked quite out of place, a Caucasian human with beige skin, she wore a green dress with a logo saying international mobius news, she had burning red eyes and a crooked nose.

Caucasian human: here live with world renowned hero, sonic the hedgehog, leader of the freedom fighters and the fastest thing alive. Sonic: where have you been for the last week, we're lucky eggman didn't attack.

Sonic: don't worry, everything is fine, I took eggman with me, or he chased after me, but I won't care Mobius being attacked by anything.

*flashback over*

Sonic mentally kicked himself after remembering what he said, he then grabbed the remote to his side and turned on his tv, and what he saw really angered him, the same reporter from the flashback was on the tv and was talking about an over-night break in to a new childrens restaurant.

: we already know what "the hero of mobius" would say.

Suddenly, a box appeared in the corner and it displayed sonic as he said

(Tv) Sonic: I won't care for mobius.

The actual sonic let out a deep growl, when he heard a feminine voice behind him, already knowing it was Bonnie.

Bonnie: oh come on, don't let her bullcrap get to ya, it ain't worth a damn penny to hear what she says.

Sonic: guess yer right, I mean, plenty of people would want to make me look bad, and at least I'd have a 'original' problem.

Sonic then switched off the tv and he and his girlfriend made their way downstairs. Bonnie had changed her outfit from her original one, she was now sporting a sleeveless white top, black fingerless gloves, purple joggers and navy sports trainers. Her attitudes and outlook had also changed, she still had her traits similar to sonic, but anything even slightly resembling cowardice had disappeared completely, she always looked out for the others, much like Chica, and when they were bored, she was more than willing to provide entertainment. Bonnie, and Chica for that matter, mostly looked after cream with Amy, even if Bonnie and Amy didn't always see eye to eye with each other.

The unusual couple walked down to the kitchen and upon entering, they saw Chica and foxy reading a newspaper.

Chica chicken was quite different from how she used to be, she was normally shy but over time gained confidence and some attitude, with sarcasm etching her words every now and again, though she would have moments were she would stutter or hide, she was wearing a green dress that stopped halfway down her knees, she wore red high heels, white gloves, and she still sported her classic let's eat (she always said she had a history with it that made it hard to get rid of).

Foxy wasn't to different from when sonic first met him, his trousers were fixed and he could actually sheath his sword, but he was the same as ever.

Sonic: hey guys.

Chica: hmm, oh, hi you two, ya may want to take a look at this.

Bonnie: what is it.

Chica threw the paper on to the table, and sonic saw that it was talking about the new children's pizzeria, and sonic read a name he never thought he would see or hear again...Freddy fazbears pizza, and the night shift was the only job available.

11111111111111111111111111111111

SONNIE: Hey everyone, guess what's back, woohoo, this is my main story and only story for a while, if you haven't, read the first story as this is a sequel, the name of the original is sonic's five romantically horrifying nights at freddy's. And maybe you might check out the answering questions and reviews, I can't put reviews here so I have it all there and I'm going to try to answer them all.

_**SEE YA**_


	2. AN

Ahh, this brings me back...typing on a phone into a highly simplistic app all while still developing my writing skills...

Okay so I'm still doing that last part, but i've improved significantly. So what do I have to say after a (I believe) two year silence?

SORRY!

So...I suffered a horrendous bout of writers block, then come 2016 I could rarely motivate myself to write after a very close family member passed away. yet despite it being a rarity, I could motivate myself to write every now and again.

So why no updates here? because I focused solely on a story called 'Safer in open hooves', a my little pony fanfiction on .

So does this mean I'm finally back? ...Kinda.

To elaborate, I'm still focused on my mlp fanfiction as I am really enjoying writing it. Yet I will try to get out updates for these stories as well.

I say these as this is going up on every ongoing story. all I can say now is...

_**SEE YA!**_


End file.
